1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a key container or keyholder which may be combined with a wallet and more specifically, the invention is directed to an improved device for carrying and protecting keys in conjunction with credit and business cards, photos, identification, keys and the like.
The invention further relates to an improved device to securely retain keys and which provides for a more compact or slender storage with added protection from loss as compared with keychains, keytainers and other prior key retention devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to providing for combined storage of a multiple number of keys plus storage and protection of credit cards, photos, and identification cards.
The invention can be used in a variety of situations including storage in back pockets, coat pockets and purses, either as a separate key storage unit or as indicated in combination with men and women billfolds and wallets. When used separately, the invention provides an apparatus that allows keys to lay flat as possible in a man's pants or jacket pocket. This is a substantial improvement over existing practices wherein keys would make a lump or bulge in one's pocket.
The utility and unique advantages of this invention stem from the method of construction and the arrangement of the elements of this invention and is more fully described herein.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Various prior art combination keyholders and wallets are well known and found to be exemplary of the U.S. prior art. They are:
U.S. Pat. No.:
1,719,120 PA1 1,877,910 PA1 1,877,911 PA1 1,877,912 PA1 2,219,561 PA1 2,635,665 PA1 2,703,596 PA1 2,704,101 PA1 3,926,234 PA1 4,286,641 PA1 4,331,194 PA1 4,417,612 PA1 Miles PA1 L'Enfant PA1 L'Enfant PA1 L'Enfant PA1 Miller PA1 Ashley PA1 Kromer PA1 Wittrien PA1 Dean PA1 Watson PA1 Lederer PA1 Couture
Inventor:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,120 to Miles discloses a wallet for keys, but does not disclose an outside edge or enfoldment to prevent keys from slipping out.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,877,910, 1,877,911, and 1,877,912 to L'Enfant disclose combined cardcase and keyholders. However neither of these devices discloses a means for systematically retaining different shaped and sized keys neatly and uniformly in the holding sections of said devices. Each discloses a flap or fold to protect the keys from loss, thus making removal of the keys very difficult. The present invention does not require a flap or fold.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,561 to Miller discloses a key case in which keys may be secured and specifically discloses a flap of V-shape for the securement of the key, biasing one or two keys toward a kerf or enclosure within the material of the billfold.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,635,665 to Ashley and 4,417,612 to Couture, et al, disclose pocket keyholders. The Ashley patent secures keys via a series of zig-zag stitching which does not fully utilize the space within the device nor does it secure keys from loss by utilizing an outside rib as does the present invention. In the case of Couture, et al., two outer sheets of material fully encompass the extent of a plurality of keys thus precluding ready identification thereof while disparate material, in the form of Velcro strips are used to close the access to the contained keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,596 to Kromer discloses a device with two flaps to keep keys in place. In a similar manner U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,234 to Dean discloses a device with panels and flaps and individualized compartments in which keys are stored, these compartments having no means of biasing keys against the material thereby to secure them for greater safety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,641 to Watson discloses a combination business card and key storage device utilizing transparent sheets with slits for the insertion of keys and subsequently requiring the user to fully open the device for the removal of keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,194 to Lederer shows a key holding device utilizing two pockets formed by folds of material over a baseboard. Keys thus stored are not individually contained and are thereby subject to falling out of the folds.
Likewise, the Kromer U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,596 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,101 to Wittrien do not provide the same method of securing keys as does the present invention. These inventions relate to methods of securing keys based on the use of flaps, enclosures or compartments.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of combined wallets and keyholders. None of them, however, taken singly or in combination, disclose the combination of the present invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of this invention.